megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Repliforce
The , referred to as the Reploid Force in Mega Man Xtreme 2 and Mega Man X5, is a military organization of Reploids that was created by Dr. Cain between Mega Man X3 and X4. The organization was to compensate for the failure of Sigma and Dr. Doppler, conduct further Reploid research and development, and maximize overall Reploid efficiency.Mega Man X4 English game manual, pg. 4. Retreived August 16, 2011. It was also to provide support for the Maverick Hunters, to increase their response time and further reduce Maverick activity. However, this proved ineffective and Maverick activity increased at an alarming rate. With wide-scale rioting causing destruction world wide, Repliforce was considered ultimately ineffective and itself potentially dangerous. In Mega Man X4, the Repliforce was collectively branded as a group of Mavericks, because it was believed that they had attacked Sky Lagoon, an act really committed by the traitor Maverick Hunter Magma Dragoon. In return for this accusation, their leader, General, retaliated by pushing a movement for Reploid independence, an act that the Maverick Hunters viewed as a coup d'état. In reality, Sigma was pulling all the strings, manipulating events from behind the scenes. A significant blow to the Repliforce was the settling of the conflict, which resulted in the deaths of the two major figures of the organization, Colonel and General. Iris, the Colonel's sister, was also a victim of the conflict. Two surviving members appeared in Mega Man X5, Spiral Pegasus and Burn Dinorex. Both were hunted and killed as Mavericks: Spiral Pegasus after being infected with the Sigma Virus, and Burn Dinorex was destroyed due to a misunderstanding (he foolishly insisted on fighting the Maverick Hunters, believing that they intended to retire him even when they outright told him that they wanted nothing of the sort). The organization is briefly mentioned twice in Mega Man X6, though this can be easily missed in the English language versions of the game, due to the term "Repliforce" being wrongly translated simply as "Reploids". Members Main Leadership *General (Commander-in-Chief) *Colonel (Second-in-Command) Reploid Army *Slash Beast (Captain) Reploid Navy *Jet Stingray (Marine) Reploid Air Force *Storm Owl (Commander X4) *Spiral Pegasus (Commander Post-X4 and corrupted by the Sigma Virus) Reploid Special Forces *Web Spider (Guerrilla Unit Commander) Reploid Arctic Force *Frost Walrus Repliforce Disaster Prevention *Burn Dinorex (Member Pre-X4) **Despite being a member of Repliforce, he took part in criminal activities, having maintained a secret warehouse inside the volcano in which he was stationed to house illegal weapons that he created. Gallery X4Repliforce1.jpg X4Repliforce2.jpg X4Repliforce3.jpg RepliforceSConcept.jpg|Repliforce concept art. TEPPEN COR 033 art.png|Repliforce in the TEPPEN card Sense of Duty TEPPEN COR 086 art.png|Repliforce in the TEPPEN card Overwhelming Force TEPPEN COR 022 art.png|Repliforce in Colonel's card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN T019 art.png|Repliforce card in TEPPEN. Trivia *The Hidden Base in the first Mega Man Zero game features a pair of large submarines. The Repliforce mark can be seen on these submarines. See also *Maverick Hunter References Category:Mega Man X series Category:Organizations Category:Law enforcement